A Little Bit Closer to Heaven (DISCONTINUED)
by TheWingedBeatle
Summary: It was one thing to wake up in a world of bloody evolution. It was another to wake up as a Stand user. But it became a whole new ballgame when Danny Branco's Stand is none other than The World... (An OC-I of RWBY with JoJo characters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours…" said Cinder Fall, to a downed Pyrrha Nikos. "...but take solace in knowing that I will use it in ways never thought imaginable." The situation was looking grim. Zalem's dead, the Beacon CCT is an absolute wreck, Penny's in pieces, and to top it all off, there's a friggin'_ Grimm dragon _flying over Vale.

If that wasn't enough, the White Fang is killing civvies and huntsman-in-training alike, and my own partner is seconds away from dying to this power-hungry Fall Maiden. As I finally climbed to the top of the tower, I could hear Pyrrha, in pain, say to Cinder: "Do you believe in destiny?" "...Yes." said Cinder.

As Cinder raised her bow to fire an arrow aimed directly at Pyrrha's chest, there was only one thing going through my mind at the moment: Absolute rage. So I did the only reasonable thing anyone in my situation should do:

**_"THE WORLD! STOP TIME!_"**

_***VRMMMMMM TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK* **_

As the wheels of time ground to a halt, I rushed over to Cinder's now-time frozen body and proceeded to unleash a rage-filled barrage of punches at her.

"_**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA !MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAA!"**_

"_Time has begun to move again."_

**_*VRMMMMMMMMMMMM*_**

When time started to move again, all Cinder got was immediate pain coursing through her body as my Stand's punches caught up to her. "AUGHHHHH!" Cinder shouted in pain as she was flown away from Pyrrha.

Now, at this point, you're probably wondering why this tale is starting _in media res_ and are half-expecting to me say: "This is me. You're probably wondering how I got here.". Well, unlike most of those stories out there, I don't play a song from the Who that was released in 1971 while this happens, so-

(_**The Who - Baba O'Riley**__)_

…..Goddammit.

Welp. Might as well go with it, then.

My name is Danny Branco. This is my story.

_To be Continued…..._


	2. Ch 1 - Black Hole Sun, Won't You Come?

**Ch.1 - Black Hole Sun, Won't You Come?**

_Eastern Florida, January 2019, Earth_

So there I was. A 16-year old boy on his final night of submitting his college apps. I was finished with my final application and was about to finally go to bed from what feels like a marathon session of college apps when a white light started showing up from outside my apartment building.

Now, seeing how I lived near Cape Canaveral, I assumed it was the spotlight from the lighthouse that was near my building and the spotlight managed to shine on the complex. But then the light got bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

I then heard a voice shouting on the rooftop of my building saying weird phrases. "_Spiral Staircase_, _Rhinoceros Beetle, Desolation Row, Fig tart, Rhinoceros Beetle, Via Dolorosa, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Giotto, Angel, Hydrangea, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Secret Emperor…."_

"What the hell….?" I internally wondered in absolute confusion.

I made my way upstairs to the rooftop of my building to witness one of the most _bizarre _scenes transpiring before me.

I saw about 30 men and women standing on the rooftop who wearing orange jumpsuits of some kind. My immediate assumption was that these people all came from the prison that was about a couple of miles away from here. But none of them looked weirder than the man standing right before me.

He looked to be a priest of some sort. He had short, white hair and was wearing a dark purplish long coat with a cross on the chest. He held a book in his hands and judging from the size of it, it was definitely not the Bible. "Uhhhh, excuse me? What the hell is going on up here?" I asked. The priest turned around from the group of prisoners and faced me. "Nothing that concerns you, my boy, I suggest you go back to your home and return to your business.

When the priest turned around it was then I saw something that would shake me to my core. A baby.

Now, a baby on a rooftop wouldn't be quite as alarming as the thirty-something prisoners and the weird priest currently standing on my rooftop.

But the baby in question was _green_. And he...she… _it _had red eyes.

…...Yeah, either this guy was on something _really_ heavy, or I'm about to witness the second coming of Cthulu.

It was at that moment that the baby began crying and its chest started to glow a golden color.

"...What?" said the priest. "The baby…" He then looked down at the baby he was cradling in his arms. It was starting to glow ever brighter.

"Impossible! The _Inheritor_?"

"...Say what now?"

"Well, now." said the priest. "I wasn't expecting my lord's inheritor to be in this godsforsaken world. But no matter."

While I was standing there in absolute confusion at what the priest just said, the white light that was encapsulating my building had started to go up in the sky and had expanded beyond measure.

"No matter. Thankfully Lord DIO has made explicit instructions on how to deal with a situation such as this." said the priest.

"Lord wh- AUGHHHHHHHH!" I looked at my chest only to see a ghostly arm holding to be a smoking pistol. I then looked down in shock at the blood coming out the .45 caliber hole in my chest and collapsed on the ground in horror, but that really wasn't the important part, as I found the owner of the ghostly arm that fired the gun.

The figure was black and white in appearance. There looked to be a mask covering its head and reaching all the way down to its nose. Its eyes look to be almost melting.

"W-what is that? What the hell is that?" I said in absolute pain.

"Brothers above! You can see my Stand?" said the priest in astonishment.

"A what?"

"My word, boy, I can see why Lord Dio chose you to be the Inheritor. But you needn't concern yourself with what's happening now. This world will know what it is like to experince Heaven. But in order to do so, this world must be purged of its numerous sins…."

As the priest started blabbing about the "sins" of Earth (and according to the priest there were a _lot_), I was laying on the ground tuning out that whole damn monologue and started to see my life up to this point flash before my very eyes…..

...it was then I realized in hindsight my life was very boring, and if I listed my normal, quiet life here we'd be here 'til the year of the damn flood. So I'll stop right here.

"...But you are needed elsewhere." said the priest.

The priest then pulled out what looked to be a disk from the ghostly figure standing beside him. He then walked up to me.

"My name is Enrico Pucci, my boy. And I shall be seeing you _very_ soon."

The now-named priest Pucci inserted the disk into my head.

A few seconds later, my body starting convulsing violently. Great. Not only is there a .45 ACP round in my chest, but now I'm having a damn _seizure_.

I was very close to blacking out when the ghostly figure lifted my body towards the light in the sky.

Before I finally blacked out I heard Pucci say to me again: "I'll be seeing you again _very_ soon.

And it all went black.

_Unknown Location, Unknown POV_

Today was when everything changed. No more fans, no more tournament fights, no more agents breathing down my neck for brand deals not worth my time.

This was the day I become a huntress.

As I'm standing there paying attention to the Headmaster's speech, I'm internally hoping I'm paired with someone that has no idea who I am….

...but given how I was recognized the second I stepped on campus, that dream has officially died.

A few minutes later I was flying in the air and I found a suitable spot for me to land.

I started walking north where the relics I was meant to find are. A few minutes later, I was alerted to a sound coming from the sky and I looked to find what looked to be a boy falling from the sky. Upon further inspection, I immediately panicked as the boy looked to be unconscious, so I mecha-shifted my short sword into its polearm form, took careful aim at somewhere near his jacket, and threw it.

The javelin met its target, and the boy thankfully was pinned safely at a tree that was nearby.

**(Roundabout - Yes)**

I went over to where my javelin was to pick it up and to check on the boy to see if he was ok. When I finally got to where the boy was, he looked to out cold. Not only that but he wasn't wearing any armor or had any kind of weapon on him.

But upon further inspection of the boy, there was a big bloodstain that was on his shirt.

I removed a few buttons of his shirt to see the left side of his chest is home to a _gunshot _wound.

'_What in Oum's name happened to you?' _

_To be continued….. _


	3. Ch 2 - Holy Diver, Part 1

**Ch. 2 - Holy Diver, Part 1**

_Somewhere in the Emerald Forest, Danny's POV_

'_Everything. Hurts._'

Those were the two words running across my mind as I slowly regained consciousness.

That, and the fact that someone is undressing my shirt.

.

.

…..wait, what?

I woke up, still in pain beyond all belief to find a girl in what looks like to be some kind of Spartan armor (_actual _Spartans, not like the fight-finishing ones from Halo) undressing my bloody shirt.

"Uhhhh…..excuse me?"

The girl must've not noticed me come to, so it might've been a shock to her as I woke.

*gasp* "I'm sorry!" said the girl.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What's happen-OW!" I winced in pain as I suddenly forgot about the bullet that was still stuck in my chest.

"Oh, Oum. We need to get that bullet out." said the girl.

"Right. Forgot that was there."

"Ok." replied the girl. She then broke off a little branch that was protruding from the tree and then handed it to me.

"This will probably hurt so you might want to bite down on this"

"Right. Hoooo boy, this is gonna sting."

I then bit down on the branch preparing myself for the worst that's about to come. The girl then found the bullet placed on my chest and got a firm grasp of it.

"Ok. On the count of three I'm gonna remove the bullet in one swift pull. Best bite down on that branch as hard as you can, as this will sting a lot."

"Do it." I replied.

"One. Two. Three!" The girl removed the bullet and I experienced the most agonizing 30 seconds of my life. It was so painful I couldn't even keep the branch in my mouth.

"**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_Somewhere else in the Emerald Forest, 30 seconds earlier…_

"And it seems everyone looks to be paired up. Although, I don't seem to recognize the boy that is presently paired up with Ms. Nikos…"

"That's probably because that boy just randomly fell out of the sky not five minutes ago." said a mysterious figure in the background.

"Hmmm… he looks to be bleeding from a gunshot wound. Does this boy have his aura unlocked?"

"I don't know, although there's something about that boy that seems... familiar."

"Should we get a bullhead out to Ms. Nikos's position? That boy won't last long with that wound on his chest."

"We should. Plus, I'd like to know he fell from sky so rand- wait!"

"Something wrong, Headmistress?

"That ghostly arm! I haven't seen it since..."

The blonde woman with glasses was confused as to what her boss was referring to when she saw it. A yellow arm materialized from the boy and it seemed to be holding the blood protruding from his chest when Pyrrha removed the bullet.

"Brothers above… we need to call the Foundation." said the blonde woman.

"I agree." The figure then took her scroll and dialed a number and waited for an answer for the call's recipient.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Dr. Plant. Is Mr. Joestar available? I must speak with him about a topic of great import."

"Ah, headmistress, he just came out of a meeting. I'll connect you to his office straight away."

A few seconds later, the call connected.

**(Roundabout - Yes)**

"Headmistress Zalem! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" said an old Joseph Joestar.

The now-named headmistress Zalem smiled warmly at the old man.

"Foundation business I'm afraid, Mr. Joestar. We've seemed to have found a new Stand user roaming the Emerald Forest. But that's not all, apparently. Take a look at this footage." Zalem then transferred the video footage of the boy with Pyrrha.

After Joseph witnessed the footage, there was a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Brothers, that arm! I haven't seen that since…"

"...Dio." Zalem finished for Joseph.

_To be continued….._


	4. Ch 3 - Holy Diver, Part 2

**Ch.3 - Holy Diver, Part 2**

_Somewhere in the Emerald Forest, Pyrhha's POV_

"**-UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Wow. 1 minute. That's a new record.

The boy finally managed to stop screaming and I was about to dress his chest wound in gauze and bandages when I noticed the blood that was meant to coming out...didn't. It was if something else was holding it in for him.

The boy then got up slowly.

"Welp. That's gonna hurt for weeks on end." the boy said.

"Don't you have your aura unlocked?" I asked.

"Aura? What the hell is that?" he replied. I then looked at him with a puzzled expression. Surely a hunter-in-training ought to know one of the most "Hunter 101" things out there…

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Like the FBI?" I was about to respond when I realized I had no idea what an "FBI" was. I then continued.

"No. Aura can act as a shield of sorts. Everyone has it, even animals."

"..Huh." I then placed my hand on his head.

"Uhhhhh….what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm gonna unlock your aura. Hopefully, it'll be enough to heal that wound of yours."

"...Ok." He said hesitantly.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

A few seconds pass. Nothing is happenin-

"_**WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

"Ahh!" I flinched at the sound of the loud noise that suddenly appeared in my head.

"What happened?" said the boy.

"I don't know. There was a voice in my head and I couldn't unlock your aura." I then collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Whoa, there! You okay?"

"I'm ok. Unlocking one's aura requires using your own, and that can take a lot out of someone. I'll be fine in a few seconds." The boy helped me to my feet.

"Come on. The relics should be just nearby."

"Relics? Just what's going her-" I then heard a low hissing noise coming from the bushes.

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Stay close to me!" I whispered. I took out my javelin and shield and prepared myself for a fight.

The boy didn't have any weapons, but he managed to find a short branch from one of the trees. He then took an awkward fighting stance, which only seemed to prove this boy wasn't meant to be here.

"What's happening?" He whispered in quiet alarm.

Suddenly a Deathstalker appeared from the bushes! The boy looked at the scorpion Grimm in equal parts fear and confusion.

"Mother of God, what the _hell_ is that?!"

"A deathstalker! Keep away from its tail!"

The deathstalker then swiped its tail at the boy and dodged out its way just in the nick of time. I then advanced towards the Grimm javelin and shield in hand and proceeded to attack it in an effort to draw it away from the boy, but for some reason, it seemed to mainly focus on him.

The deathstalker then tried to go for the boy again, but thankfully, what the boy severely lacks in combat skill he more than makes up for it in evasion.

The deathstalker once again swiped its tail at the boy but he managed to grab onto its tail.

"I didn't sign up for a goddamn mechanical bull ride!"

He was holding on to the stinger very tightly. I don't know what he was thinking of doing something so reckless.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Uhh, what's your name?"

"It's Danny!"

"Ok, Danny listen to me! Whatever you do, do _not_ let go of its tai-"

The deathstalker then whipped its tail around with the now-named boy Danny in tow and flung him towards the direction of where the relics were meant to be.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**-" He shouted as he was flying away. As I saw flying away from me, I then ran towards where Danny was going to land, while still dealing with a Deathstalker at my heels. It was then I decided to quickly review what had just transpired in my head to make sure I'm still in the realms of sanity.

'_Ok Pyr, let's review: You met some random guy named Danny who has no knowledge of Grimm, has zero combat training of any kind up to this point, and for some bizarre reason, he has no aura to speak of. On top of that, said random guy has what looks to be a gunshot wound to his chest, and for some reason, he's not bleeding. Unless I'm going daft, this officially means all reason has gone out the brothersforasken…'_

It was at this moment I remembered Danny's wound and how his blood managed to stay in his body.

'_Wait! How has Danny not passed out from blood loss yet? It wouldn't be his semblance because he has no aura! ...Unless...' _

_High above the Emerald Forest, Danny's POV_

"**-UUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" **

I was being flown away from the Spartan girl. BY A GIANT SCORPION. You know it was one thing to be at the brink of death because of some damned priest with a monochromatic ghost man that got all murderous…

BUT IT'S ANOTHER TO ALMOST DIE AGAIN FROM POTENTIAL FALL DAMAGE 'CAUSE SOME SCORPION-LOOKING S.O.B. DECIDED I SHOULDN'T DIE WITH ANY DIGNITY!

….I just want this day to end.

As I was about to hit the ground I noticed there were four figures at what looks to be some kind of temple.

I was about to hit_ terra firma_ and braced myself for the impact.

"HEAD'S UP!"

But then, out of nowhere, I bumped into a red and black figure that just so happened to be falling around the same time as I was.

"OOF!" The figure, which turned out to be a girl no older than 15, hit the ground hard, but it looked like she was fine. Huh. Guess that whole "Aura" thing really comes in clutch.

I then managed to land on a tree.

"Ughhhh…. What was that?" the girl said.

"Hi," I replied back. She then looked up and saw me hanging from a tree. I was not amused.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" I heard an additional voice say.

I looked around to find who that voice belonged to. As it turned out there were two other girls that were also at my landing site. One had black hair with a comically large bow on her hair. She was also wearing a black vest with coattails and a sliver button.

"I...have…" The other was a blonde girl who was wearing a tan leather jacket that bares her midriff. She had lilac eyes and also wore a black mini-skirt and had knee-high boots.

"YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAWWWWWWW!" Suddenly, out of from one of the bushes there was a...girl with mostly pink clothing riding a black bear rodeo-style…. Dear God almighty, I am losing my touch on reality, am I?

Following the girl on horseback (bearback?) was a violet-haired girl wearing sunglasses and a violet jacket with a star on its back, and a light blue shirt underneath. She was also wearing dark blue leggings and violet combat boots with a star on its ankles. To top it all off, she was also wearing a red scarf of some kind.

"NORA!" the violet-haired girl shouted. "Please...don't ever do that again."

Nora was at the altar picking what looked to be a… golden chess piece?

"_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

"NORA!" She then stopped singing and immediately headed towards the violet-haired girl. "Coming, ShiJo!"

...What the _hell_ is going on here?

"Did that girl just ride in an Ursa?" said the black-haired girl

"I…." said the blonde before she was interrupted by yet another disturbance coming from the bushes. The spartan girl I met earlier had just arrived, with that black scorpion from earlier.

"Did that girl ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" said the black-haired girl.

"Grrrr…. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING _BIZARRE _HAPPENS AGAIN?!" the blond girl shouted with her eyes now flashing red.

"Uhhh… Yang?" the red-and-black dressed girl that I collided mid-air with then pointed at the sky, and we all looked up. There was a black bird flying overhead with a girl with white hair wearing a white skirt in tow.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" shouted the girl.

"I said jump!" the red-and-black girl shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." said the black-haired girl.

"She'll be fine." she replied.

"She's falling." said ShiJo.

I then managed to get free of the tree I was stuck on and landed on the ground when I noticed a shadow that was increasing in size. I looked up and the white-dressed girl was just about one second away from falling on top of me.

Needless to say, I didn't react in time. She fell on top me hard, with her hand falling on my gunshot wound.

"Owwwww…." I said in pain.

"Hmph! My hero." she replied haughtily.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" the red-dressed girl said.

She then took out a red metal...scythe?

.

.

.

….What the hell kind of rabbit hole did that priest send me down to?

Anyway, she took her scythe and starting firing her sniper rifle…

HOLD UP! That thing's a sniper rifle too?

...Whatever. Anyway, as they were dealing with those creatures, I decided to hide behind one of the pedestals holding the chess pieces. It was then I heard a low growl coming from behind me and I immediately panicked.

Sure enough, there was a black wolf, ready to chew me up and spit me out.

I took a nearby rock and threw it at the wolf, which only seemed to make it even more angry and ravenous.

Then, out of nowhere, a violet, feminine ghostly figure appeared and started to pummel that black wolf into submission.

"_**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"**_

'_That ghostly figure! It's just like that black-and-white ghost thing that shot me!'_

ShiJo then appeared and helped me to my feet.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but what was that ghostly figure?"

"Oh, that? That was my Stand… wait! You can see my Stand?"

"That's what that's called? Uhh, yeah?"

"Well, well, well! Never thought I'd find another Stand user here!"

"I don't even know what a Stand is!"

The girl looked at me with a shocked and confused expression when I said that. Before she could reply, however, the blonde girl, Yang interrupted.

"Guys, that Nevermore is coming back! Any ideas?" said Yang.

"I do!" said the violet-haired girl.

"What is it?" said Ruby.

"It's a maneuver that's been passed down in my family for generations! This is only meant for last-minute all-or-nothing gambits!"

"Just tell us what to do and we'll follow your lead, ShiJo!" said Nora.

"Ok, everyone! Grab your relics...AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" ShiJo shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'…_.Kill me. Someone just please strike me down where I stand so I can suffer this bullshit no longer.' _ I thought in disbelief at the scene that transpired before me.

"She has a point." said Ruby. "The mission was to get the relics and get back to the cliffs."

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" said Nora.

Everyone then took a relic and immediately bolted from the premises leaving to deal with those black creatures. I, deciding that I had no chance facing these things in my condition, took the white king chess piece, in the hopes that whoever's in charge here can easily send me home once I give this to him or her, and ran.

_Beacon Academy Cliffs, 3rd Person POV_

Glynda Goodwitch had seen many things in her life. Monstrous Grimm, red reapers playing vigilante, an immortal witch fighting an invisible war.

But nothing she experienced compared to the scene that just transpired in front of the CCTV cameras all around the forest.

"That's my Shizuka!" said Joseph Joestar, still on the line watching the live camera feed.

"Well, well. Like father, like daughter, it seems." Zalem chuckled.

Glynda merely stood there and placed her face in her palm in disbelief.

"In any case, it looks like our guest is in considerable trouble." said Zalem.

"Indeed. Does he not know about his Stand?" questioned Glynda.

"His behavior so far seems to dictate he has no idea what's happening or why is he here."

"That's true, also I have not seen any kind of combat ability from this boy." said Joseph.

"Well, in any case, that boy just took the last relic and is currently running for his life." said Zalem.

"But that gunshot wound is slowing him down considerably from the other students. I don't think he'll make it without any extra help." said Professor Goodwitch.

"Hmm…" pondered Zalem.

_The Emerald Forest, 3rd Person POV._

Meanwhile Pyrrha, still running, noticed that Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on, where's Danny?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Yang.

"You mean that Stand user that Schnee fell on top of?" asked Shizuka.

"He's a Stand user?" asked Weiss.

"I mean, he could see my Stand, but… I don't think he _knows_ he's a Stand user.

"...Of course! That would explain why I couldn't activate his aura!" said Pyrrha.

"What's his deal, anyway? I don't think I've seen him kill a single Grimm." said Yang.

"When we were falling from the sky, I found him unconscious and bleeding from what looks like to be a gunshot wound. He doesn't even know what an aura is!"

"What?" said Weiss. "But that's preposterous! Everyone on Remnant knows what aura is, it's practically basic knowledge!"

"The fact that he doesn't even know what a Stand is either concerns me." said Shizuka.

"In any case, if we don't help Danny, he's liable to get killed! That gunshot wound must be slowing him down." exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Let's make a stand here!" exclaimed Ruby. "Hopefully he's still alive by the time he catches up to us."

The group of huntresses then stopped where they were and took out their weapons, ready to fight off what was coming.

Danny was running in immense pain, clutching his chest to stop the blood flowing out of his chest, while barely keeping ahead of the Deathstalker and Nevermore behind him.

"He looks like he's just about ready to pass out." said Blake.

"We need to help him!" Yang then rushed over to the Nevermore with her shotgun gauntlets equipped and started firing at the Grimm bird.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" Yang exclaimed as she fired her gauntlets at the Nevermore at close-range high in the air.

The Nevermore went down immediately after Ruby fired a high-powered sniper round at the Nevermorre's head.

_Danny's POV_

As Yang fired her...shotgun gauntlets (I don't even know anymore.) at the black bird creature and went down after, the others were fighting off the scorpion creature.

Unfortunately, fate just _loves_ dealing me a bad hand.

I've lost too much blood. By my estimates, I'm just seconds away from passing out.

I've made it to a cliff and the others had just caught up with me.

They've all _somehow_ managed to just jump through the entire cliff in a single bound.

I stood there in shock and awe as they all managed to pull off a superhuman feat.

It was at the moment the scorpion caught up as well and swiped its tail on my leg.

"AHHH!" I cried.

If a .45 ACP round to the chest hurt, then this was something _worse._

Its tail, as I found out the hard way, was _very_ poisonous.

'_So..this is the hill I finally die on, huh? Scared, confused, and absolutely useless. Welp. Goodbye, cruel world.' _ I thought as I closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

"DANNY!" The spartan girl cried.

The scorpion raised its tail at me and prepared to finish me off….

.

.

.

.

….huh?

_***VRMMMMMMMM TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK***_

What the hell…?

Was I finally dead?

Everything was frozen. It was like...like…

_It was like time came to a stop._

I waved my hand over the now time-frozen body of the black scorpion to see if it can see me.

Nope. It's definitely frozen.

I had no idea what to do next.

If this is purgatory, God had a funny way of telling me.

I then looked behind me, only to find something even crazier.

A golden ghostly figure appeared in front of me and started pummeling the scorpion.

"_**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**_

When it stopped punching the scorpion there was a voice in my head that said:

'_Time has begun to move again.'_

_***VRRMMMMMMMMM***_

Time was flowing like normal. The punches finally caught to the scorpion, in real-time, and it was thrown away from me, down into the ravine.

It was at that moment that my lack of blood finally caught to me, and I fainted on the ground, still bleeding.

_3rd Person POV, Speedwagon Foundation Mistral Branch_

"Oh, my gods…"

Joseph witnessed the scene that transpired before him live. One moment, the boy was ready to give up and die, the next, the Deathstalker was thrown off the ravine, and a familiar ghostly golden figure appeared in front of the boy.

He hadn't seen that Stand since his 60-day trip with his grandson and four others to Vacuo.

Its menacing look reminded him of its former master, a monster without any mercy.

**(Roundabout - Yes)**

"Mr. Joestar, are you seeing this?" asked Glynda.

"Yes. There are only two people with Stands on Remnant who can stop time, and one of them is meant to be dead." replied Joseph.

"Zalem, if this boy is none other than Dio reincarnated…."

"We don't know for sure, Joseph. It is like your daughter said, this boy seems to have no idea what a Stand is." replied Zalem.

"Ma'am, we need to send a Bullhead out to the boy now, he seems to be losing a lot of blood." said Glynda.

"Do it."

Glynda walked away from the cliffs and called the Bullhead for a pick-up at Danny's location.

"So what's the plan, Zalem?" asked Joseph.

"We'll take him to the school infirmary. Hopefully, we'll figure out who this young man is, and ascertain if he holds any malicious intent. What will you, Joseph?"

"...I think it's time I took another trip with my grandson."

_To be Continued….._


	5. Ch 4 - Danny the Visitor

**Ch. 4: Danny the Visitor**

_En Route to Beacon Academy, 3rd Person POV_

He had no idea what to think about all of this.

A young boy who fell randomly out of the sky was found unconscious with a gunshot wound. He has no idea how he got in the middle of the Emerald Forest, claims to have no knowledge of Aura or Stands, only to find out he was a user of the latter.

And not only that, his Stand is none other than the one he fought 30 years ago in Vacuo.

His memories of all the people that the Stand, its late master, and its servants killed came flashing back. Avdol. Iggy. Kakyoin. Hell, even his own grandfather temporarily died, and his uncle and mother were sick for days when Dio was first revived.

As he stared outside the Bullhead en route to Beacon, he was only hoping this boy wasn't a ticking time bomb.

_Unknown Location, 24 hours later, Danny's POV_

'_...reject my humanity, JOJO!'_

...Huh?

'_...training avails you nothing. It's useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, USELESS!'_

'_...GOING TO ROLL ALL OVER YOU!'_

Wh-what's happening…?

'_**WRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!'**_

_Beacon Academy Infirmary_

"AHH!"

I awoke with a shout with that voice and those memories still echoing in my head.

Who's "Jojo"? What training was that voice referring to?

And who was that voice trying to roll over?

I tried to get up from my state of confusion when I realized I was hooked up to a pulse monitor with blood and IV pouches. I must be in some kind of hospital.

The monitor in question was made by some company called the Speedwagon Foundation.

.

.

.

….wait.

_Speedwagon? _As in the _band_ R.E.O. Speedwagon?

...Huh. Must be a coincidence.

I then took a look outside my window. It was currently night at the moment, and OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN MOON?

It was partially shattered! It was as if the Death Star laser did a half-ass job of destroying the moon, and this happened.

I started panicking. Many questions were running in my head. Where am I? What's happening? Why has the moon been shattered? And more importantly, HOW IN THE GODDAMN HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?!

Not wanting someone with malicious intent to interrogate me, I decided to make my escape.

I unplugged the pulse monitor so it wouldn't make any noise, and then I removed the needles that connected my body to the blood and IV pouches.

Realizing that the machine itself may have been monitored by this place's security systems, I decided to hoof it right then and there. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to fight anyone, considering I had no fighting experience whatsoever.

As I put on my clothes, I noticed in the mirror that my hair was now blonde and my eyes now gold.

"What the hell…? Ugh, never mind, I can worry about that later. Right now, I should get the hell out of here."

_Zalem's Office, 5 minutes earlier, 3rd Person POV_

"Has he awakened yet?" asked Joseph.

"Unfortunately no, although we did manage to ascertain his identity." replied Zalem.

She then took out a wallet from her desk that was filled with a paper-like currency of sorts unrecognizable from anywhere on Remnant, as well as a couple of cards, and a weird, black device not unlike a scroll.

"His name is Danny Branco, born on March 12, 2002. Currently resides in a town called Port St. Lucie, Florida, in the United States."

"I've never heard of such a place here on Remnant." said Joseph.

"That's because it doesn't exist. By all accounts, I think this boy might be from somewhere off-world."

"Brothers… my son once met an extraterrestrial back in Morioh, do you think he comes from the same place?" asked Joseph.

"Doubt it. For starters, his ears aren't as pointy as Mr. Hazekura's, and on top of that, his claims of extraterrestrial origin are dubious at best."

"But still, to think that there is life beyond Remnant that can produce Aura and Stands, I think we may even stand a chance against Oz-" Joseph says before he was interrupted by Zalem's scroll buzzing.

"Oh, pardon me, Joseph. I must take this."

Zalem pressed the receive function on her scroll only to find the voice of an urgent Glynda Goodwitch.

"Headmistress! The boy has disappeared!"

"What?!" Both Zalem and Joseph exclaimed.

"I went ahead to check in the boy's condition only to find the monitor unplugged and his blood and IV patches removed!"

"Put the school on lockdown! We can't have a Stand user of his caliber escape the school!" said Joseph.

"I agree. Have the students keep an eye out for Mr. Branco, but make sure they don't bring him to any more harm. The last thing we need is Danny turning against us just because our students attacked him."

_Beacon Academy Dorms, Team SNN's Room_

The now formed Teams RWBY and SNN (**AN: pronounced "Sheen"**) were at Team SNN room discussing various things, when out of the blue, Weiss decided to ask a question.

"So exactly how did that boy defeat a Deathstalker in what seemed like no time at all?" asked Weiss.

"His name is Danny, Weiss. And I don't know. Practically the whole school is trying to guess his Stand's ability." replied Pyrrha.

"You know, my nephew Jotaro's Stand ability can actually stop time…." pondered Shizuka.

"What are you insinuating? That Danny's Stand shares the same ability with your nep-"

**(Roundabout - Yes)**

"_Attention all students!" _said Glynda Goodwitch over the school loudspeaker.

"_As of this moment, Beacon Academy is now under full lockdown until further notice. Furthermore, our "guest" that has made a splash during initiation has gone missing. All teams are to assist in finding this young man and are also ordered to bring him up to Headmistress Zalem's office immediately. Do not under any circumstances bring this young man to any further harm."_

"He's missing?!" they all exclaimed.

_To be continued…._


	6. Ch 5 - The Stardust Man Appears, Pt 1

Ch. 5 - The Stardust Man Appears, Pt. 1

_Beacon Academy Grounds, Danny's POV_

The school was under lockdown and the head honcho herself was actively trying to find me.

.

.

.

… You know, If I wasn't this paranoid on any other day, I would've just remained on that infirmary bed and waited for someone to come, but given what's transpired in the last 24 hours, I'd rather find refuge somewhere else.

I managed to somehow make it outside when my vision started flashing yellow and my body started getting tense for some reason.

"W-what the hell?" It felt like there was some kind of danger coming towards m-

"_[__**Hermit Purple!]"**_

Suddenly I was grasped with what looked like to be purple vine-like thorns around my body and I was trapped very tightly by an old man!

"Hrrgh! What the hell..?"

"Ah, there's our guest!" said the old man.

"W-what is this? Why can't I move?"

"Don't bother trying to break free, Mr. Branco. We don't wish to harm you and given your situation, we only want to he… huh?" the old man says before the golden ghostly figure that I saw before materialized in front of me again.

It looked to be stuck like how I was, but it was also trying to break out.

"Hrrgh!" shouted the old man. "There's no doubt about it. That Stand is none other than The Wor-"

"_**MUDA!"**_

Suddenly the golden figure managed to break free of the vine-like thorns around its body and proceeded to send the old man flying by punching him in his chest!

"OOF!"

I managed to break free as well and started booking it, while also silently praying I didn't kill that old man.

Unfortunately, that whole commotion must've alerted everybody in this place to my present location so I made my way to what I hoped was the exit.

The door, however, was shut tight due to the lockdown in place, and I turned around to find another exit only to hear additional footsteps coming down the hallway.

"He's this way, hurry!" said the old man from earlier.

I was essentially trapped where I was and tried the door again to open it to no avail.

"_**MUDA!"**_

But then the golden figure, as if on cue, forced the door open in one punch. Huh. I guess this thing is pretty strong.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I then proceeded to make my way outside and hopefully find my way out this place.

But yet again, Lady Luck just _loves_ to hate my guts, as when I finally went outside I realized that this place was located on the edge of a cliff and civilization was just miles away.

As I mentally said "Oh, crap.", I heard the footsteps from before getter louder and louder as they got closer to my position.

As that happened, what looks to be like a flying ship that came straight outta sci-fi was going to land. My guess is that the ship didn't get the memo about the school lockdown. Seeing my new good fortune, I thought I could easily "borrow" the ship in question and hopefully get away from this place.

I ran towards where the ship was about to land and make a quick exit when _he_ showed up.

He was more than six feet tall, wore a dark overcoat and wore a hat that looked to be blended with his hat. The hat had a green star imprinted on its center and the white shirt he was also wearing also had a star as well.

On top of all this, it was as if his default demeanor was all serious.

My head started hurting as a voice started appearing in my head.

'_...Oh? Are you approaching me? Instead of running away, you decide to approach me?'_

"Ow! W-what was that voice?" I silently said to myself.

"So, you're the Stand user that fell from the sky." the man said.

'Oh, boy.' I mentally said.

"From the looks of it, I'd say you're trying to escape from Beacon in order to find your way home, am I right?" he said.

"Uhhhh….."

"Jotaro!" the old man shouted after he finally caught up with a bunch of people in tow.

The people who I met earlier in the forest were among that group as well, including two blonde-haired women who seemed to be in charge here.

"Mr. Branco, please! We don't wish to harm you and we know of your situation. If you leave here, you'll find yourself with merely more questions than answers!" the blonde lady with glasses said.

"Oh, really?! Then answer this, then: Where am I? Why is the moon all shattered? And more importantly: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY IS IT FLOATING OVER ME?!" I pointed at the golden ghostly figure above me.

"Hmmm…. Oi, _Jiji!_ Would you mind if I demonstrated this kid the situation he's in?" the tall man behind asked.

The old man looked puzzled for a sec, then realized what his grandson was going to do.

"Taking a page off of my book, eh grandson?" The old man chuckled.

"All right, just try not hurt him too badly." he said.

"Wait, wh-"

"_**ORA!"**_

**(Fists of Platinum ****[from**_** JJBA: Stardust Crusaders**_**]**_** \- **_**Yugo Kanno)**

Suddenly, my vision started going red and a similar-looking ghost figure like mine manifested from the tall man and proceeded to lay a right hook to my face at near lightspeed!

The golden figure that was hovering over me, however, as if it read my thoughts, somehow managed to block the attack with relative ease.

"Hmmm… still as fast and strong as it was back in Vacou….but I wonder…" he said.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"

"_**[Star Platinum: The World!]"**_

_***VRRRRRMMMMMMM TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK***_

_To be Continued….._


	7. Ch 6 - The Stardust Man Appears, Pt 2

**Ch. 6 - The Stardust Man Appears, Pt. 2**

_Jotaro's POV_

"**[Star Platinum: The World!]"**

_***VRMMMMMMMM TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK***_

'_Time has stopped.'_

Huh. I haven't used this since after that whole thing with Kira back in Morioh. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't maintain the full 5 seconds of stopped time.

But on to more pressing matters. While The World is still the same Stand I fought with in terms of strength, speed, and precision, I'm not sure about how long its Time Stop ability can last.

'_One second has passed.'_

Of course, the only reason why DIO could stop time for as long as he did was because of the fact that the man was a vampire.

'_Two seconds have passed.'_

….Huh. Does he not know how to activate his ability?

'_Three seconds have passed. Time has begun to move again.'_

Three seconds? _Yare yare daze._ More than I thought, but less than I hoped.

_***VRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***_

_Danny's POV_

"-FOR?... Huh?"

The man whose ghost….spirit...thing had completely disappeared from my field of vision and-

"Interesting."

"AHH!" I shrieked. Turned out the man was directly behind me.

It was at this moment that I got a good look at his ghost man. It was mostly purple and very muscular, similar to my ghost. It also had long flowing hair and was wearing what looked to be a red scarf, knee-high boots, and a loincloth.

"You're probably wondering what just happened, aren't you?" he said.

"Among other things, yes!" I replied.

"What you see before you is a visual manifestation of your life energy. It hovers over you, protects you, and more importantly: **stands by you.** It's because of this we refer to these spirits as **[Stands]!**"

"Stands?" I replied.

Worrying about the possible reference to a certain Ben E. King song for a later time, I took another look at my now-called Stand again. To think that I, a 17-year-old kid who has life energy strong enough to produce a big, buff, golden punchy ghost man is preposterous at best… though given everything that has happened so far, it really isn't high on the list of weird and/or bizarre things that have happened to me so far.

"Danny, please!" I heard the spartan girl from earlier shout from the now amassing crowd. "We don't mean you any harm!"

"Oh, for brother's sake, just knock him out and be done with it!" a tall boy in silver-gray plate armor shouted. He was carrying a large black mace and he was charging at me…

.

.

.

….and he's ABOUT TO HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE MACE!

"Mr. Winchester, stand down!" said the blonde woman with glasses.

"Stand still, kid. I won't hurt you...much!" the now-named Mr. Winchester said.

"To hell with that noise!" I shouted. I then turned the other way around hoping to get away from that large mace...when my Stand grabbed Winchester's mace as it was about to strike my head.

It looked at the mace-wielder with such ferocity before it decided it wanted to punch something stupid. Like Winchester's face.

"_**MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDAAAA!'**_

Winchester then took the barrage of punches and was sent flying. He _somehow _got up again, despite the painful ass-whooping he took and charged at me again.

As he charged at me again, that same voice appeared in my head again.

'_T_E W _R_L_! _T_P _I_E!'_

My head _really_ hurt this time around, like a sharp blade prodding the top of my skull.

"DANNY, LOOK OUT!" shouted the spartan girl.

I snapped out of my brief moment of pain to see the black mace falling on top of my head again. I managed to dodge out of the way before it ever made contact.

_*CLANG!*_

'_THE WOR_D! ST_P T_ME!'_

Great. Not only am I trying to avoid massive head trauma, but now I'm also fighting the mother of all migraines. Though, I can't help that voice in my head was trying to tell me something...

As I kept dodging his strikes, Winchester started getting more and more frustrated. It was at this moment he decided to call in backup.

"The hell are you standing there for, you three? Help me!" he says to three other people that were standing in the crowd of people.

Looks like I apparently hit their leader because they were _pissed_. One of them with two daggers immediately charged at me and swiped at me, I barely reacted in time and got slightly grazed in the chest for my trouble.

'_THE WORLD! STOP TI_E!'_

Ugghhh...why can't that voice just SHUT UP ALREADY! I-

'_THE WORLD! STOP TIME!'_

….what?

Stop time? Is that what my Stand could do?

….you know, in the absence of better ideas, maybe….

"_**[THE WORLD!] STOP TIME!"**_

_***VRRRRMMMMMMMM TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK***_

'_Time has stopped.'_

...Holy shit.

"So you finally figured it out, huh?" I heard a voice say.

I then turned around to find out it was the now-named Jotaro moving around while time was supposedly frozen.

'_One second has passed.'_

"Not only does your Stand boast very precise movements along with superhuman speed and strength, but your Stand also has the ability to stop time." said Jotaro.

"No way… hold on, how the hell do you know this?" I replied.

Jotaro then summoned his Stand into view and pointed at it.

'_Two seconds have passed.'_

My Stand, Star Platinum, is the same type of Stand as yours. Although, in regards to its ability to Time Stop, it probably has a shorter duration than-

'_Three seconds have passed. Time has begun to move again.'_

"Huh. so we have the same amount of time to stop. Interesting..."

_***VRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM***_

Time had resumed its normal course and the four that jumped me was visibly confused as to why I suddenly disappeared from their view.

Imagine their surprise when they saw Jotaro and I standing a few feet behind all of them all of a sudden.

"You seem like a good kid. I won't even begin to understand how scared and confused about everything that's happened to you so far, but implore you, come with us. We'll explain everything, and you can fill us in as to what happened to you."

I stood there thinking there for a few seconds before Winchester decided he wanted to knock me out again. He charged at me with his mace, but my Stand managed to grab it.

Seeing how I did not want my head smashed, I decided to use my Stand to completely break his mace in half.

Needless to say, he was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD, ASSHO-" he roared before he was suddenly interrupted by getting held in the air by an invisible force.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH, MR. WINCHESTER." I heard the blonde woman with glasses sternly shouted.

"Headmistress, Dr. Kujo, Mr. Joestar, and Mr. Branco, I shall meet you at Headmistress Zalem's office later. I have some discipline to dole out." she says while giving Winchester the death glare. "The rest of you, back to your dorms!" The crowd started to dissipate.

"Come with me, you three. Let's talk in my office." said Zalem.

The elder Joestar and his grandson then followed the Headmistress, and I was trailing behind them.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere in Mistral, 3rd Person POV_

"...Master?" his Stand asked.

"I felt it too." He replied. Something had awakened in Vale.

In the midst of juggling affairs within his organization and the new criminal element that has entered Vale, He felt something that was so different, yet so...familiar.

"_Santo Cielo_." He then looked at the tortoise that was currently watching outside the window.

"Polnareff! How long has it been since you've last seen your friends?

_To Be Continued…..._


	8. Interlude I

Interlude I

_Unknown Location, 3rd Person POV_

**[Dark Rebirth (from **_**JJBA: Stardust Crusaders) **_**\- Yugo Kanno]**

"So, his Stand has finally awakened it seems." said a mysterious voice in the darkness.

"Yes, indeed. Although Branco at Beacon Academy will most certainly delay our plans by a significant amount." said another voice in the darkness.

"Fear not, my friend. If anything, Branco at Beacon is actually a blessing in disguise for us. By my estimates, _his _memories are already taking shape in Branco's mind."

"How are you sure that Lord DIO's plan is fated to work, Pucci?"

The other voice then chuckled.

"'Tis not a matter of _if_, Master Ozma. Only when." replied Pucci.


	9. Chapter 7 - Team SNNB

Ch. 7 - Team SNNB

_Zalem's Office, Danny's POV_

"...and that's how I ended up here."

The group in Zalem's office had just finished listening to my story on how I got here. The blonde lady with glasses, who I later found out her name to be Prof. Glynda Goodwitch, later joined in a few minutes after I started to tell my story.

When I finished my story, the room was quiet for a few seconds. Everyone in the room had a look of grave concern on their faces, Dr. Kujo and Mr. Joestar especially.

Now, I was expecting for at least one, if not everyone in the room to not believe my story.

"I believe you." said Zalem.

Like I said, I wasn't expecting anyone to believe my- wait what?

"We've been trying to hunt down Father Pucci for a while now. But to think he was on a completely different planet…" said Joseph.

"Well, that's all well and good, but how am I gonna get home? And just who exactly is this Pucci person anyway?" I asked.

That last question seemed to put Dr. Kujo and Mr. Joestar on edge for a bit. Guess whoever this Pucci is, he must've done something really bad to draw their ire.

Zalem must've caught their change in mood, because she immediately cut in before Mr. Joestar and Dr. Kujo could respond to my question.

"Let's not worry about that now. What we need to do now is figure out what we plan to do with you, Mr. Branco." said Zalem

"She's right. Unfortunately, being from another world and all that means we have no means of identifying you anywhere on Remnant, save of course your world's ID card." said Mr. Joestar.

"To that end, I propose this: I request that you stay here at Beacon Academy." said Zalem.

"Academy? Just what exactly do you teach here?" I asked.

"Do remember those black creatures that attacked you in the forest, Danny?"

"You'd think I'd forget something that was actively trying to kill me?"

Zalem chuckled at that last comment. "Didn't think so. Those black creatures are what we call "Grimm". In our ancient texts, the Grimm were created by the God of Darkness to eliminate his older brother, the God of Light's creations. Namely, humanity. We've been locked in this war with the Grimm for as long as we can remember."

"And this academy teaches those who fight the Grimm." Glynda cut in. "In our world we have academies that teach those to become Hunters and Huntresses, who in turn, hunt those Grimm in the defense of humanity."

"I don't suppose you have something similar to grimm in your world, Danny?" asked Mr. Joestar.

"Oh god, no. We don't even have weapons that transform into guns, much less those Grimm things."

Everyone seemed to widen their eyes at that comment, and Mr. Joestar's mouth was hanging wide open.

"You're not lying, are you?" Glynda asks with shock in her voice.

"Brothers... Your home sounds like a paradise compared to Remnant." said Mr. Joestar.

I started to laugh at that last comment. "Pfft….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha! Ha, all due respect Mr. Joestar, that could not be any further from the truth."

"Oh? And why's that?" inquired Dr. Kujo.

"Let me ask you something, without a common enemy for humanity to fight against like the Grimm, exactly who does humanity start fighting?"

"...itself!" Zalem realized.

"Exactly. Humanity on Earth has made some truly terrifying things that would put transforming weapons and Grimm to absolute shame."

"Brothers…" added Glynda.

Everyone had a grave look in their eyes after what I had divulged about Earth's bloody history.

.

.

.

...Huh. I think that Pucci guy may have had a good point about the sins of Earth.

"Hmm… anyway Danny, once again I propose this: Will you stay here at Beacon Academy and train to become a Hunter here? In addition to getting a full scholarship, we'll provide you with full room and board, as well as additional funds to purchase any weapons or supplies you deem necessary. Also, we'll need to register both you and your Stand in our ID systems as well, but I'm sure Dr. Kujo and Mr. Joestar can help you with that." asked Zalem.

"...Very well, Headmistress. I accept." I hesitantly replied.

"Excellent! Now then…" Zalem paused as she pressed a button that was likely the school's PA system.

"_Will Team SNN please report to Headmistress's Zalem office immediately, thank you._"

_A few minutes later….._

The elevator opened up, only to have Spartan girl, Hammer lady, and Violet-haired Stand user to appear.

"You called, Headmistress? Said Stand girl.

"Ah, Ms. Joestar! I'm happy to announce we've found a fourth member for your team. Pyrrha, Shizuka, Nora, meet your new teammate: Danny Branco."

"Sup." I waved with a two-finger salute.

"From this moment on, you will be known as "Team SNNB"! (**AN: "Sunbeam") **

_To Be Continued…..._


	10. Rewrite Annoucement

Hello, everyone. I know I've gone without an update with this story and that's mainly because I've no clue where to take the plot. On top of having so many characters to juggle through (some of which have not made full appearance yet), I feel that The World having its ability to Time Stop very early in RWBY's Beacon Arc (a.k.a., Vol. 1-3) would very easily break the plot.

So here's the deal.

I'm gonna rewrite this bitch.

You guys seemed to like the premise of this story.

A boy from our world sent to Remnant by a certain universe-resetting priest?

That's not gonna change.

Danny's Stand won't change either, however, like Star Platinum for most of _Stardust Crusaders_, The World will not Time Stop right from the get-go.

I'll not spoil more on what I plan on changing in the story any farther, but I humbly apologize for not updating this story for the 3 months since I've been gone.


End file.
